


歸途

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 回家的路遙又遙。
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Chou Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	歸途

迷失於異地的街道。

周子瑜茫然的走在街道上，洋溢著節日氛圍的一切，將她無情的推揉在外。刺目的街燈教她分不清東南西北，熙來攘往的行人恰似潮湧。

我這是在甚麼地方了？她心想。自混沌深淵逃離已後，便是熱鬧的街道，可她壓根兒也不知道這是何處。在這裏隅隅獨行的她只是一個異類，被紅塵拋棄的異類。

她抬頭看向天空，鬱藍開朗，浮雲萬里……

但這一切也是陌生的。

“周子瑜。”

她微愣，聽多了怪異的語句，久違的母語竟讓她反應不來。

那是個年輕的女孩，鼻樑高挺，眼睛宛如湖波般泛起粼粼星光。女孩快步照他跑來，顧不上旁人異樣，一邊叫嚷著：“你怎麼能亂跑呢？知不知道我有多擔心？”眼見她快到他跟前，誰料到她竟然平的摔倒了。周子瑜忙的一個箭步扶著她，她才不致於直挺挺的摔落地上。

“謝謝你，子瑜。”

“別客氣。”周子瑜輕輕拍了拍女孩膝上沾到的灰塵，卻只覺女孩身上一僵。她縮開了手，忙的拱手作揖，道：“抱歉……我……”

——她是誰？

冷不丁的想起這問題，她是誰？她為什麼會知道她的名字？為什麼她一覺醒來便身處異地？

“我是凑崎紗夏。”凑崎紗夏歪著腦袋，忽地伸手挽住她的臂彎，金色的髮梢送著蘭香，一翹一翹的掃著她的鼻頭，“子瑜，答應我別亂走好嗎？”

鼻子痒痒的……

頭腦昏昏的……

眼前的一切的逐漸發黑……

好困……周子瑜睡著之前，耳邊只剩下詭異的“嘶……”聲還有……

“子瑜……”

深邃而又幽渺，宛如自天牢地獄發出的幽靈呼鳴。周子瑜尚未分清那是怎麼一回事，眼前閃過一抹白影，下一刻就好像懸空而又不受力，猛地往下一轟，一陣嗡鳴於她耳邊狂響，渾身經脈似要併裂一般……

“啊！”

“子瑜，怎麼了？”凑崎紗夏憂心忡忡的盯著周子瑜，眸光閃爍，“是魘著了麼？我去給你倒杯水吧。”

眼見凑崎紗夏轉身，周子瑜想也沒想，竟異一下牢牢捉住了凑崎紗夏的手。卻見凑崎紗夏將手覆在她的手背，輕輕磨攥著，道：“別怕，我會留在這裏陪著你的。”

澄亮的眸子甚是真摯，周子瑜恍惚走進了春山秋水的景色之中，風瀟雨徐，既拂綠天地，亦潤澤萬物。

就像世上，只有眼前的少女會對她好一般。

“我睡了多少久了？”

“好幾天了。”凑崎紗夏輕笑幾聲，道：“先歇會，很快到臺南了。”

“臺南……”周子瑜眼前一亮。她少時離家，心中對雙親長兄甚是惦念，也不知四年過去，雙親是否安康、周記在長兄經營下景況如何。

可是她又是因為甚麼因由而離家？周子瑜眉頭暗蹙，卻又有些事情忘記了。腦海偶偶閃過絲毫片段……

——“我帶你去看戲院看戲。”

——“彈得真好。”

——“讓我帶你回臺灣，好麼？”

是熟悉而又陌生的嗓音，但那是誰？周子瑜搖了搖，只能自記憶中找到個影綽朦朧的背影。

“子瑜，睡多會吧……”凑崎紗夏徒然落寞起來，周子瑜那還去想那些陌生的記憶。她湊近凑崎紗夏面前，道：“你這是……”

“沒事。”凑崎紗夏搖了搖頭，輕吻住周子瑜的唇，柔軟而又燥熱，就像是有團滾燙正融化著她的心腑。

“睡吧，我的子瑜……”

凑崎紗夏的呢喃聲，好比是母親的搖籃曲，教她沉沉的進入夢鄉。

“子瑜，醒醒。”

烏亮的瞳仁堪比墨玉，那是個年輕的女人，淡藍衫襖，銀簪翠珠落在烏髮，當真是顯眼奪目至極。她見她睜開了雙目，隨之格格輕笑，作勢往她頭上一敲，道：“睡迷糊了吧？一會就到港口了。”

一陣又一陣的顛簸，將睡意全駛走了。周子瑜擦拭雙目，定睛凝視著眼前的女人，名字不自覺的脫口而出：“錠欣。”

“怎麼了？”莊錠欣聽著周子瑜說話的口氣甚為陌生，神色一黯，道：“子瑜，你這是後悔了嗎？”要是你當真後悔了，我立刻命人駛回莊府。這些話莊錠欣沒有說出口，可周子瑜已經從她的眼睛裏給讀出來。

“我從沒後悔。”周子瑜雖是身如蒲葦，心卻宛如磐石。她從不後悔隨莊錠欣出逃，往事似是走馬燈一般在她的眼前重現。

周家世代營商，在她父親經營下店鋪遂漸開到內陸省城。周子瑜從小隨著父親出入各家商戶，也因此結識了家裏同是營商的莊錠欣。

莊錠欣性子活潑，小時候常常穿個男裝扮公子哥兒，帶著周子瑜穿梭於鬧市茶棧當中。她曉得周子瑜生性內斂，到了陌生省城總是放不開去玩，便是留在府中陪著她彈古箏，又帶她去認識自個兒的手帕交。後來儘管周子瑜回去了臺南，書信來往亦不曾斷絕。

她年少時最是美好的記憶，總是跟莊錠欣脫不了些關係。即便是偶然午夜夢回，都是莊錠欣打傘踏雨敲響了那道門。

但總有夢醒時分，待她年歲稍長，雙親便替她張羅婚事。再見之時，她經已是她庶兄之妻，縱使驀地醒悟自己對她早非閨中密友的情誼，卻是為時已晚。莊錠欣似是在一夕之間將世上最教人可恨的小姑子習氣通通染上，甚是尖酸刻薄，看著頗有恩斷義絕之意，那還看出昔日曖昧情愫？

這是個雨節，南方的小城總是受豪雨洗禮。雨落梧桐，卻是緊促而又有節的敲門聲，仿佛是門裏門外的人兒心跳。光影綽綽，可周子瑜不難猜到那是誰。

“聽說欣哥兒月初就嫁到辛府去，怎的跑來這裏了？”

欣哥兒曾是她對莊錠欣的暱稱，她學不來那些廣府九韻，便依著家裏人喊她長哥作璇哥兒的方式喚莊錠欣。

可此刻聽來，卻是世上最刻毒錐心的話。

“我不要嫁人。”她道：“天下多是薄倖郎，拜了天地就得視他為天。就算是以後想見你一面也難，倒不如在莊府做個討你厭的姑子，至少能跟你多說幾句話。”

做個討你厭的姑子，至少能跟你多說幾句話。

——做個討你厭的姑子，至少能跟你多說幾句話。

“可是你知道嗎？”周子瑜渾身上下就只有的聲音不在發顫，紙門“嘎吱”的推開來，“我從不討厭你。”

就像舊日幻夢，莊錠欣果真穿著她喜愛的淡藍衫襖來找她。她的鼻尖微紅，外頭下著漫天絮雨，一時間竟教周子瑜分不清那是雨、抑或是她的淚水。她伸手拭去莊錠欣臉上的水，笑著說：“怎麼不打傘？”可笑著笑著竟然哭了出來。

“傻子瑜，別哭了。”莊錠欣把她擁抱，還輕輕吻上了她。

“讓我帶你回臺灣，好麼？”

“好……”

這天的不曾放晴，風鈴久違的撞出清脆的鈴聲……

“你記起來了。”凑崎紗夏悽愴地道，那抹微笑堪比夕色餘暉，陡地讓人神傷。

周子瑜不會說謊，儘管她深知答案並非凑崎紗夏所希冀，“是的。”

那雙琥色的瞳仁是明鏡，沒有人能騙過她的。

“那你定是曉得我為甚麼要帶你回臺南。”

因為她沒能跟莊錠欣回去。

話本裏的故事跟現實一樣，每段愛情故事總有人手持棍棒，狠狠敲碎了鵲橋。不同的只是前者的主角能夠喜迎結局，而後者總有那麼個人黯然離場。

她們在渡頭被捉住了。直至莊錠欣嫁前，堂堂莊少夫人，竟然沒日沒夜的關在柴房內。除卻送飯的丫鬟，她便沒見過別的人。

某天忽地鑼鼓喧囂，雅樂悠揚。她硬拖著殘軀，在那扇小窗裏，一點小紅隨著越發微弱的樂聲，逐漸、遂漸的自她眼前消失個無影無蹤。

“嘎……”

是送飯的那個丫鬟。丫鬟嘴巴一張一合，愣是發不出甚麼聲音。周子瑜瞥見她手上的一條白布，瞬間明白丫鬟的目的。

“對…對不起…夫人…少爺…”丫鬟説的話斷斷續續，可勒在周子瑜頸上的白布卻越發的用力。她好像跳進了一個無底深淵，風在她耳畔咆哮嘶鳴，胃裏好似翻自一團。一點又一點趕不走的黑星抓住了她的眼球，直至她失去知覺……

“白布吸收了你的怨念，成為了付喪神。”凑崎紗夏自背包取出了一方手帕，朝周子瑜揚了揚，“那匹白布被裁成了手帕，是一位前陸軍大將的交給我的祖母。”

凑崎紗夏自幼便隨在祖母身邊生活，除了受雷聲會奪走肚臍那種傳說長大，更多的是陰陽師收服各種惡鬼邪靈的故事。幼年的她曾經打開過被祖母牢牢鎖上的小匝子，將那方繡工精緻的手帕悄悄藏在身上。

“你是誰？”清癯文雅的女子，猶似落水小狗狗般無辜惹憐的眼睛正直挺挺的撞入琥色的茶湯。眼波微動，宛同春意盎然的密叢。

凑崎紗夏聽不懂她說的話，歪著頭，雙眼飛快的撲眨著。她低頭看看消失在女子腳下的影子，又看看女子身上陌生的異族服裝……

“匝子裏的是危險的東西。”

她立即明白祖母口中“危險的東西”正是眼前的女子。她不禁倒抽一口涼氣，但眼前的女子橫看豎看也不像惡鬼，頂多就是一個付喪神而已。

一個來自異國的付喪神。

“mi、na、to、za、ki”凑崎紗夏指著自己，像是幼稚園裏的老師一般，一字一音的說著自己的名字：“sa、na”

女子笑了笑，也像凑崎紗夏那般指著自己，一字一音的答道：“chou、tzu、yu”

兩個來自陌地的人鬼，在那個午後用著手指比劃著。將到黃昏之際，她將那方手帕摺疊好。就在她快把她重新鎖在小匝的時候，冷不防迎上了周子瑜的眸子。此刻已經不再是小狗狗般無辜，誤入陷阱的小鹿正在悲鳴，哀悼即將消亡的自由。

“明天我會再來找你的。”

凑崎紗夏鼻頭一酸，兀自強笑。尾指輕輕往周子瑜的尾指一勾，倒像是冥冥中編織在一起的繩結，“勾勾手指尾，誰反悔誰是小狗。”她猜周子瑜聽懂了她的話了，因為她用力地點了點頭，簽下了無形的浮士德契約。

但是凑崎紗夏最後成了柴犬。

祖母並沒有對凑崎紗夏大發雷霆，她説：周子瑜一生只是想回故鄉。但是她的怨念過份強大，碰上靈力低微的陰陽師，倒是會危害人間。說罷，還替小匝子添了道符咒，符咒上的靈力並非小孩子能解開。她曾經試過哭鬧撒嬌，到底是徒勞。沉默了幾天，她終是變回過往嬌憨可愛的小孩。不同的，是她會趴在案前跟那個小匝子說著話，轉頭跑去修行、學著周子瑜故鄉的語言腔調——只是學不了醉人的紅土軟語，反而帶著官話的味兒。

待到十八歲的那年，她帶著小匝子往外修行。直至最近才敢把周子瑜釋放了出來，可這個“周子瑜”卻失去了所有記憶。想是那道符咒的力量所致，她察覺到，周子瑜身上的怨念被硬生抑在體內。

“所以，你就帶我回家了。”

“是的。”凑崎紗夏指了指眼前的幾座墳墓，不等她說話，周子瑜便立即通曉這是甚麼地方。她雙眼直勾勾地，盯著其中一座孤墳，簌簌地抖起來，“爹、娘…女兒不孝…女兒現在回家了…”

凑崎紗夏只是遙遙在望，她素來口齒伶俐，此刻卻說不出甚麼話來。

哭吧……就像所有的怨恨隨淚水流盡吧……

不知過了何時何日，靄靄夕霧忽地於四周騰升。周子瑜的背影遂漸變得朦朧，凑崎紗夏想，時辰到了。

“紗夏，來世我們會再相見嗎？”

明明最是傷心處，可凑崎紗夏還是微笑著用力朝周子瑜揮揮手，道：“想必，不會了。”

霧氣遂漸將周子瑜包圍，凑崎紗夏隱約見得她身後，有個綁著長辮，一身淡藍衫襖的女子正在等著周子瑜回頭。


End file.
